Pengejaran Sasuke!
by Tsu No Kimi
Summary: Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha! Ternyata ini semua dikarenakan para OMG dan seorang 'Tukang' yang kerjaanya di rumah Sasuke nggak becus? Lanjutannya, baca aja dech! AnimeManga Naruto Episode Kepergian Sasuke. No YAOI, RnR Plizz!


Hhheheee~ Tsu datang lagi nih ! Membawakan Fic Kedua Tsu!

Buat _**Aojiru-Senpai**_,

Tolong baca yah! Ini sudah menggunakan komentar-komentar dari Senpai loh…! Meskipun pasti masih ada yang kurang…..Hix hix….

Oia, Gomen, ya… Mungkin Tsu bakalan hiatus selama sebulan. Dikarnakan harus balik ke Asrama. Hix hix…Tapi tenang aja, begitu pulang, Tsu pasti akan nge-publish Fic baru…(Mang sapa yg mau baca?)

Readers : "Dasar Author nggak tau diri..! Fic yang pertama aja belum selesai, udah bikin Fic laen?"

HHehe,…Sorry…Udah kebelet sih! Nggak kuat, pengen nge-publish yang ini!(kebelet? Emang apa ya?)

HHehee~Baca aja yuuukk!

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kishimoto*Plakkk* Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi**_

_**Warning : OOC, SUPER Gajeba, Author Inside, Bagi Sasuke FC diharapkan untuk tidak membaca Fic ini…Yah, kalau mau baca juga nggak papa sih…**_

_**Tittle : Pengejaran Sasuke !**_

_**~Don't Like, Don't Flame and Don't Comment plus Don't Read~**_

_**OO**_

_**oo**_

_**..**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha menuju ke tempat Orochimaru! Alasannya, karena katanya, di tempat Orochimaru terdapat benda yang ia butuhkan. Bahkan katanya, di sana ada 10 benda itu! **_AnimeManga Naruto Episode Kepergian Sasuke.

Pagi yang mendung seakan memberi isyarat bahwa semua kamar mandi yang ada di desa Konoha-gakure akan dipenuhi dengan OMG (Orang Mau Geboy aliyas pup). Tak luput juga dengan kamar mandi yang ada di pusat desa.

Nampaknya, mendung tersebut telah menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi malam. Karena sejak tadi malam pula para OMG pada rebutan kamar mandi. Menjadi hal yang merepotkan bagi Team Shikamaru yang sedang menjalankan misi mereka.

Misi mereka kali ini adalah membawa pulang kembali Sasuke. Dengan Team berpemimpin Shikamaru dan beranggotakan Naruto, Neji, Chouji dan Kiba*Akamaru juga*, mereka pergi untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

Naruto teringat dengan semua cerita penuh palu eh maksudnya upil eh maksudnya pilu yang di ceritakan oleh Sakura tadi pagi. Tentang Pantat Ayam*CHIDOORIIII* ehm maksudnya tentang Sasuke Uchiha, teman baik mereka berdua. Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha semenjak tadi malam bersama dengan kelima ninja anak buah Om Oro-Chan.*ketusuk pedang Kusanagi*Maksudnya Orochimaru. Bahkan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan kepergiannya.

-Chouji's Battle-

"Berhentilah! Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan lewat! Sasuke telah meminta bantuan padaku untuk menghalangi kalian! Ini semua kemauan Sasuke tau!" Kata seorang laki-laki yang nggak kalah gemuk dengan Chouji*Kena Giling*

'Pergilah teman-teman! Biar aku yang menghadapi orang ini! Kalian semua pergilah! Serahkan ini padaku!' bisik Chouji pada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chouji bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Jirobou.

"Mau Chitatos? Rasanya enak lho~" tawar Chouji pada Jirobou.

"Lu pikir gua bakalan terpengaruh? Sori, gua kebal sama yang beituan tau! Nggak Level sama gu-" belum selesai Jiobou berbicara, Chouji langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Rasa Barbaque lho~" potong Chouji.

"Hah? Barbaque? mau deh…."

Readers :GUBRAK

Author :GUBRAK

(Sweetdrop mode : ON)

Akhirnya Chouji terhindar dari pertarungan dengan cara membicarakan(lebih tepatnya ngegossipin) tentang makanan.

-Neji's Battle-

"Kalian ini ngotot sekali yah! Ini semua atas kemauan Sasuke sendiri tau! Menyerahlah!" kata seorang laki-laki bertangan 6. Kidoumaru.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah tau~ttebayo!" kata Naruto berusaha melawan.

"Biar aku saja, yang melawannya. Naruto, kau punya mata yang lebih bagus daripada aku" (di Naruto AnimeManga, si Neji memang ngomong begini…)

'Apa nyambungnya mata gue yang bagus ini dengan si Om Kidoumaru ini?' Batin Naruto pake mikropon yang sebenarnya disediakan buat Pembawa acara dalam BERITA GLOBAL di sebelah.

"Pergi!" teriak Neji dengan Hinata mode voice : On (gimana jadinya tuch?)

Teman-teman yang hanya tersisa 3 orang itupun pergi meniggalkan Neji.

"Hyaaaakkkhhh! Kita tentukan dengan ini!" Teriak Kidoumaru sambil meloncat dari atas dahan pohon ke arah Neji.

"Tentu saja. Hyyyyaaaattttt!" sambung Neji. 'Kayanya jurus hebat nih' batin author kagum.

BATU, GUNTING, KERTASSS!

Author : GUBRAKKK….!

"Cih,,,Gue kalah…"kata Neji kecewa.

"Hehee…Cepet pijit kaki gue!" suruh Kidoumaru.

"Tunggu dulu! Ya jelas aja gue kalah! Gue cuma 2 Batu, Elu 2 Gunting 4 Kertas! Curang LU!" kata Neji marah-marah.

"Yeeee….Itu mah, jangan salahin gue…Salahin Enyak gue tuh, yang ngelahirin gue dengan 6 tangan ini…"

"Siapa Enyak lo, Heeehhh! Sini! Biar gue cincang badannya!"

"Enyak Oro-chan. "*Orochimaru maksudnya*

"…"

"Katanya mau Elu cincang? Cepetin sanah! Gue tunggu disini wae"

"Kagak jadi,,,bisa apes gue kalau berurusan ma Oro-chan itu…"

-Kiba's Battle-

"Akamaru, gigit dia!" suruh Kiba pada anjingnya, Akamaru.

"Guk! Guk!"

GRAUP!

"Aduh! Yang Elu gigit itu pantatnya kak Sakon tau! Bukan pantat Gue! Gawat nih, kalau gue nggak bisa jaga pantat beliau, nanti gua nggak di bagi uang jajan dari Emak!"jawab sang musuh yang berambut pendek abu-abu dengan lipstik Blekaren di bibirnya, Ukon.(Cewek ato cowok sih?) *Kagak tau. Gua aja bingung…(Author)*

"Siapa suruh punya badan kok berdua? Iyakan, Aka-chan?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Loh? Gue telat yah?" kata seorang laki-laki yang datang bersama dengan boneka (Barbie) .

"Ya. Kau telat. Aku dan Aka-chan sudah selesai nih"

-Shika's Battle-

PRIITTTTT …!

"Kena kau! Tidak ada yang bisa meloloskan diri dari seruling ajaib Buto Ijo yang kemarin ku colong ini! Hyahahahahaha…"kata seorang gadis berseruling.*Emang Buto Ijo punya seruling ya?*

"Sori, gua kebal tuh…"jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Lho? Kok bisa?"

"Waktu Lu nggak nyadar, gue tukar seruling Lu sama peluit Pelatih TimNas Indonesia. Sekarang Seruling Lu ada sama Irfan Bachdim. Hahahahahaha…Lu nggak bakal bisa berkutik lagi!"

"Akh…gue kalah…"

"Oy Temari, efek anginnya kurang tau! Tambahin kecepatannya! Pose keren ku jadi nggak terkesan keren kan, kalau anginnya kurang menggerakkan rambutku?"

"Huh…Rambut sih, kaya sabut kelapa…." Jawab seorang gadis yang membawa kipas raksasa di sebelah Shikamaru.

-Lee's Battle-

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, Sasuke jadi harus main kejar-kejaran sama bocah itu, kan! Kasihan dia tau! Dia itu….Upz gawat. Ini kan Rahasia.." kata seorang laki-laki yang tulang belakangnya keluar.*Hiiiyyy?**Ktusuk tulang punggung*

"Mangnya kenapa? Sama gue juga lumayan kan?" jawab Rock Lee gaya.

"Nggak mau! Elu norak sih…"

"Appaaa? Cium, nihhhh!"

"AAAaaaaaa…..Tidaakkk….Om Oro-chan, tolong…!

"Cih…nggak kebagian aksi…" kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang bawa guci gede.'Duh berat juga nih guci…' batinnya tanpa toa."Kan gue nggak seBAKA Author yang suka nyolong toa'nya Orochimaru…Hahahaaa…" katanya sih gitu…..*Gaara dikeroyok Author**Author digiling Gaara FC**Author ngebales gilingan Gaara Fc**Kapan selesainya nih?*

-Last Battle-

Naruto Vs Sasuke

"Temeeeeeee !"

BUAGH !

Mendaratlah sebuah pukulan maut dari SUPER DO-BOY untuk SUPER TE-MEN. Pertarungan antar pahlawan super pun berlangsung sengit dengan penontonnya adalah SUPER-MEN,SUPARMAN, SAPIDERMEN, PERMEN(?), PENGA-MEN(?) dan MERMAID-MEN (Lho? Kok jadi Spongebob?)

"Temeee, bisakah kau berhenti dan dengarkan aku sebentar~ttebayooo?"kata sang pahlawan kita, SUPER DO-BOY.

"Nggak, Dobe! Nggak ada waktu buat melakukan hal BAKA itu!"jawab seseorang yang di ajak Naruto bicara, SUPER TE-MEN.(Kok jadi cerita Supermen begini ya?)

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku maupun Sakura-chan, heehh? Kenapaaa~ttebayo!"teriaknya mulai sedih.

"Kan gue udah bilang! Karena nggak ada waktu buat melaku-"

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT….!

"Tuh, kan,,,,,Keceplosan…Elu sih! Sudah gue bilang 'nggak ada waktu' tapi Elunya ngotot buanget! Kepok tuh! Gue nggak mau peduliin ya, kalau Lu sampe kebau'an!" teriak Sasuke sambil megangin perutnya.

"Hah? Jadi maksud dari semua ini apa, Teme~ttebayo? Ngomong-ngomong, kentutmu bau juga yah….Makan apa aja Lu dari kemarin? Bau banget! Ampun deh!" kata Naruto sambil megangin hidungnya yang mekar-mekar (Kebauan tentunya.)

'Enak aja…Dasar Baka Author. Kentut gua nggak sebau itu tau!' batin Sasuke yang didengar oleh sang Author. Kok bisa? Yah, namanya juga Author. Apapun bisa terjadi selama ada dalam dunianya si Author, kan? Hhe…

"Lu tau, kan? Kalau sekarang adalah musim dingin. Sering ujan. Musim OMG pada menggila-gila. Tadi malam gua kebelet geboy, tapi kamar mandi di Konoha-gakure FULL banget! Ehhh…Trus gue ketemu ma 5 orang ini yang katanya lagi tamasya ke Konoha. Kata mereka, kamar mandi di rumah Orochimaru ada 10 dan sering kosong.(Yah….ma'lumlah. 1 buat dia, 5 buat anak buahnya, 1 buat Kabuto, 2 buat tamu, dan yang terakhir buat …) Ya udah deh, gua minta tolong ma mereka buat nemenin gua ke rumah Orochimaru. Tapi Elu sama Sakura ganggu gua banget! Udah gitu, dianya sampe nangis-nangis, lagi! Kan nggak lucu banget kalo dianya sampe nangis-nangis cuma gara-gara mau gua tinggal geboy!"kata Sasuke marah-marah.

"Kenapa nggak di kamar mandi Lu aja sendiri?" kata Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipas angin disekitarnya pake uchiwa-nya Temari.

"Pantesan aja Uchiwa gue ilang. Ternyata Elu Pake buat ngipasin Kentutnya si bocah Uchiha ini!"

"He-eh. Gomen, deh….Disuruh ma Author, sih~ttebayo…"

By the way…

"Kamar mandi gue kesumpel. Pas gue panggil Tukang buat ngebaikin tuh closet, Ehhh…Tukangnya malah geboy juga di kamar mandi gue tadi malam…Ngomong-ngomong….Kentut gue lumayan juga yah, baunya…" kata Sasuke dengan background Temari yang nge-bogem Author.

"…"

"Udah ah! Banyak bacot! Gue mau pindah ke rumah Orochimaru yang punya 10 kamar mandi itu! Daripada gue di Konoha yang tiap musim dingin harus rebutan dolo sama para OMG itu!" kata Sasuke sambil balik badan.

"Kalau gitu, ntar loe kabari gue, ya! Sering-sering sms-in gue loh~ttebayo! Jangan lupa kirimin alamat rumah loe yang baru lewat Fesbuk ke gue, OKE~ttebayo? Tha-Thahhhh AY LOP YU POREPER!" salam Naruto.

"Yoooo…! AY LOP YU TU !" Dan terjadilah silat mata di antara keduanya.

"Hoy, BERHENTI ! Ini bukan Fic YAOI tau! Huss…Hus….!" Harus gue cekat nih! Bisa gawat nanti…..(Author)

"BETUUUULLLL…..! Nggak boleh ada Yaoi disini…! (Sasuke Cuma boleh buatku!)" sambung Sakura lewat sms di hapenya Naruto. (Tuh orang kok tau aja ya?) *Sakura di keroyok Sasuke FC*

"Ya udah deh…Kita ulangi….Tha-Thaaaahhh, Temee…!"

"Yoooo! Titip salam buat Saku-"

GRUUUUUKKKKK…..!

"Aduh! Nggak ada waktu! Dadaaahhh!" sambung Sasuke yang tadi sempat kepotong.

"Ahhh~ aku pasti akan merindukannya~ttebayo…Si Teme itu…"

~_**Epilogue**_~

"Kamar mandi 1 siapa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam.

"Orochimaru!"

"Kamar mandi 2 siapa?"

"Kabuto!"

"Kamar mandi 3 siapa?"

"Juugo!"

'Hah? Anak buah baru ya?' Batin Sasuke.

"Kamar mandi 4 siapa?"

"Kariiinn~"

'Hnn….Dia juga?' batin Sasuke agak jengkel."Kamar mandi 5 siapa?"

"Suigetsu!"

"Kamar mandi 6 siapa?"

"Tsu!"

"Elu ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Khikhikhi….kasian juga dia…

"Ya geboy laaa~hhh…..Mang mau ngapain lagi?"

"Elu ngapain geboy di rumah Orochimaru?"

"Hn? Suka-suka gue dong"

Teruss….Terus…Dan terus berlanjut sampai kamar mandi 10.

"Hosh…Hosh…Kamar mandi 10 siapa? "

"Itachi!..."

"Loh? Aniki? Aniki ngapain disini?"

"Kamar mandi di gua Akatsuki sudah penuh semua neh…Gue mau pulang tapi ternyata di kamar mandi rumah juga ada orang. ( "Peace!" Say Tukang ) Jadinya gua kesini deh…"

"AAAKHHH….! Konoha maupun rumah Orochimaru SAMA SAJAAAAAAA….!"

_**The End**_

Hhhe~ selesai juga Fic gaje yang satu ini…Ini adalah Fic Kedua milik Tsu! Yeah! Sebenarnya, Tsu dapat ide ini dari Fic kakak Tsu, sih….Yang bertepatan dengan kepergian Sasuke. Tittle-nya : **For a moment**. (**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**)Don't forget to **Read and Review** yaaa! (Wah…Harus minta di traktir nih karena udah mem-promosikan punya beliau…Hhhehe…) 'Apa maksudmu…?' (**Rurippe No Kimi**) Wah…Ternyata beliau lagi merhatiin Tsu yang lagi ngetik ini dari belakang…*JGAAAARRR**The End semua*

_**Off Air**_

Sasuke : Untung aja itu nggak betulan! Kalau sampai betulan, bisa mati gue nahan PUP selama 1 hari penuh begitu!

OMG : Akhirnya kita dapat kesempatan ikut tampil! Yip yip, HOREEE…! Walaupun Cuma sekilas…

Sakura : Huuuu~uuuhhh…..Oy Tsu…Laen kali kasih aku kesempatan dengan Sasuke ya? Masa aku Cuma tampil nama doang?

Tsu : Haaallllaaa~hhh…..Nggak perlu…Lagian kan, kamu juga sudah di munculin ama **neechan** gue dalam ficnya beliau…(Perhatian! Yang nebelin semua kata-kata di atas adalah neechan Tsu ndere!)*Di gampar karena sudah ngebocorin*

Tukang : Hhhahahaa…..Enak ya, bisa ikutan muncul…! Habiznya sih…selama ini gue nggak laku….oh ya Tsu, Kapan-kapan munculin gue sebagai tokoh utama yaaaa! *Sambil menggunakan kissbye Pose*

Tsu : OGAAAAHHHHH…..! Bisa-bisa Fic gue kagak laku, tauuu! *Sambil ngebacok si Tukang pake samehada**Ma'lumlah si Author suka nyolong barang orang*

Rurippe : Iya tuh….Barang neechannya juga suka di colong…

Tsu : Hah? Neechan nongol darimana? Udah deh! Balik aja ke fic neechan ndere!

Rurippe : Huh…Di usir….Ya sudah deh. Tapi sebelumnya….Bye-bye Sasuke-ku~uun! Muach! *Pose kissbye si Tukang : ON**Ma'lumlah tu orang juga salah satu Sasuke FC*

Sasuke : UGYAAAA! *Lompat-lompat ngindarin kissbye mautnya Rurippe**Rurippe di keroyok Sasuke FC laennya*

Tsu : Duh! Kayanya kok makin kacau aja sih? Ya udah deh….Kita tamatin aja ceritanya…!

_**FIN(?)**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Please review my Fic because I need some COMMENTS**_

_**To change every mistakes in my Fic!**_

_**Attention : I need COMMENT. not FLAME.**_


End file.
